The Morning After
by LyricalSinger
Summary: Gaius provides Merlin with some TLC after an eventful evening! A/N: This is for my wonderful beta sarajm - a (hopefully humorous) hurt/comfort story. I'm a little early for New Year's Eve, but you get the picture.


The Morning After

Gaius was standing at his worktable, taking inventory of the various potions, draughts and medicines spread across the worktop, his back to the fire and his rump feeling nicely toasted when a low groan sounded from the small room at the other end of the chamber.

Grinning to himself, Gaius picked up a small vial that held a sickly green, viscous liquid and headed towards the short set of stairs that let to Merlin's room. Another low groan sounded from behind the closed door paired with the creak of the wooden bedframe at its occupant shifted.

"Good Morning!" called Gaius in a loud voice as flung open the door and tromped into the room. "How are you feeling this morning, Merlin?"

The man in question looked like something the cat had dragged in. His hair was sticking up all over his head, his skin was pale and he looked a little green around the edges; he had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were clamped tightly shut.

At the sound of Gaius' heavy footsteps and his loud, overly-cheerful greeting, Merlin grabbed the small pillow that was under head and pulled it over his face.

"Nnnnnn," whispered the warlock. "Must you be so loud? My head is killing me."

"Now, Merlin, I wonder why that could be? Maybe it's because you spent last evening at the Tavern and you ended up so drunk that Percival had to _carry you home_? What do you think? Could _that_ be the reason why you've a headache this morning?" asked Gaius in a loud voice.

"Wha….? Tavern?" muttered the young man as he removed the pillow from his face and gazed blearily at his mentor through blood-shot eyes. "I was at the Tavern, sure, but I didn't have more than one … tankard … ohhh, Gwaine! I am going to kill him!" Merlin whispered-shouted. He attempted to sit up, but didn't manage to raise his head more than about four inches from the pillow before he collapsed back down and moaned, "My head!"

Gaius, by this time, had approached his young ward and was perched on the edge of the bed. "What happened, Merlin?" he asked. He had simply assumed, from the events of the previous night, that Merlin had indulged a bit too much with his friends, ended up drunk and was unable to find his own way home; however, from his comment it seemed there was more to the story.

"I met up with Gwaine, Percival and Leon at the Tavern, like I told you yesterday. Leon and Percival were playing a dice game and Gwaine was going on about the new serving girl. It was 'Look at her Merlin, isn't she pretty?' and 'She's been glancing over at you all night' and 'You should go speak to her'. Honestly, he wouldn't stop talking about her! Finally I couldn't listen to him anymore and I flat out told him to shut up!"

"Well, he was quiet – for about three minutes! Then, sure enough, he called Lydia over and told her that I thought she was pretty, but I was too shy to tell her myself! Honestly, that man is a _menace_! Leon and Percival were no help, because they kept egging Gwaine on. I was so embarrassed!"

"Fortunately, once I explained the situation to Lydia, she was very sweet about it. We ended up having a really nice conversation. But then, every time she came by our table, Gwaine kept motioning for her to top up my mug. I guess I didn't realize how much mead I actually drank over the evening. So, this is all Gwaine's fault!" finished Merlin.

Gaius was laughing out loud by this point, but seeing how miserable the young man looked, he took pity on Merlin. "Here, sit up a minute. I've something that will help." Slipping his arm around Merlin's shoulders, the physician helped Merlin sit up enough so his shoulders and head were leaning against the wall behind him.

Reaching over to the small bedside table, Gaius picked up the vial, uncorked it and handed it to Merlin. "Best not look at it or think about it too much, Merlin. Just down it in one go. It will help, trust me."

Merlin gazed warily at the thick, green ooze that coated the sides of glass bottle and swallowed heavily. The look of it was enough to turn his stomach, but if Gaius said it would help … he was willing to give it a try.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he raised the bottle to his lips and quickly poured the contents down his throat. Coughing and spluttering at the texture and the taste, Merlin peered over at his mentor and whined, "My headache wasn't punishment enough; you had to go and poison me too?"

Gaius laughed, patted Merlin gently on the shoulder and said, "I've breakfast already prepared. I guarantee you'll feel better in about ten minutes, so get dressed and come have some porridge."

At the mention of food, Merlin turned green and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

Gaius snickered and, rising from his seat on the edge of the bed, said, "All right, forget food for now. Come have some tea."

Merlin smiled grimly at the physician as he headed out the door. "I'll be down in a moment," he said.

A few seconds later, just as Merlin had garnished enough fortitude to push back the covers and actually sit up, Gaius' voice wafted in from the other room, "Next time you're out with Gwaine, I suggest you keep your hand over your mug at all times!"

Merlin just whimpered in response.


End file.
